Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical photographing lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical photographing lens assembly and image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly provides the photographing characteristic with close object distance and wide field of view, but the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy the requirements of the fine image capturing of telephoto. The conventional telephoto of the optical system mainly adopts multi-lens structure with spherical surfaces. However, the optical system would have excessive volume which is more difficult to carry. Moreover, the conventional optical system with telephoto characteristic is too expensive. Therefore, the conventional optical system cannot satisfy the convenience and multi-functionality pursued by consumers.